Flowers on Facebook
by Lovely Belle
Summary: Knives Chau, was that the girl from the concert? Either way, Ramona knew there would be trouble even before she opened up that message. Like, exes trouble, though this girl wasn't technically an ex... yet.


Okay, so funny story. I actually wrote this about a week ago for a blog I run. I've never read the comics, and I just finished watching the movie for the first time. Yeah.

But I like it, it's kind of cute, and I haven't put anything up on here for a long time, so here you go.

* * *

Ramona Flowers hardly ever managed to get online, and when she did, her time was not spent on stupid social networking sites. She considered the people that used them to be sheep, and when she used them, they made her feel like a sheep. Ramona hated feeling like a sheep.

But she couldn't sleep, and there seemed to be nothing else to do, so here she was, logging into her little used facebook page. She was honestly a little surprised it still existed. The long list of notifications gave her something to look at for a while, a mess of pictures to untag herself from and reminded her of the need to change her relationship status... again.

She was about to log out, for another six months, when her little message icon lit up. Ramona should have just ignored it and gone to bed, this most certainly would not be her only ignored message when she came back, but she opened it anyway. It was from the asian girl she met earlier, Knives.

There meeting hadn't been particularly memorable, so she wondered what 'Knives' could possibly want to talk to her about.

**So, Scott just told me you said you liked him? Haha, that's cute.**

Scott? Was she talking about Scott Pilgrim, the boy in her bed? And beyond that, how did this girl even find her?

_Sorry, I don't think I know you. Do you mean Scott Pilgrim?_

**Yeah, I'm his girlfriend. He was just talking about how you came on to him last night.**

Ramona rolled her eyes, annoyed at the self-righteous attitude this girl was taking. She pulled up the profile for 'Knives Chau,' because if this was going to turn into a fight, Ramona figured she should get all the information she could ahead of time.

**You know, I don't think I'm even going to see him again. You have nothing to worry about.** **You were at the concert tonight, right? Your hair looks really cute.**

Ramona sighed. The girl was seventeen, and, age difference aside, obviously unable to handle her boyfriend. Hopefully the compliment would set her off track and end this stupid internet conversation.

_I'm not worried, I heard you're really sweet and I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. And thanks, your purple hair is pretty bitchin' too._

Ramona had forgotten, but her profile picture was from her own seventeenth birthday, years ago when she had made the mistake of dying her hair purple. She wasn't going to correct Knives now, though.

**There had apparently been a huge misunderstanding. I apologize for any trouble you may have gone through.**

Ramona was a dumper, not a home wrecker, and it appalled her to think that sweet, little Scott had tried to cheat on his girlfriend with her. She wasn't okay with cheating.

_A huge misunderstanding? Do you mind if I ask what it was?_

Ramona was really getting annoyed at this little girls bullshit niceties. They both knew she was pissed, and rightfully so, so why were they tip-toeing around the topic?

**No prob, I was talking to Scott and, I forget what was said, but I was under the impression ****that he was single. Things kind of went off that.**

It was true, the boy was so awkwardly hot for her she couldn't imagine he had a girlfriend. And she was pretty good at telling weather or not people had girlfriends.

_Okay, sure._

Ramona shook her head. She couldn't help but laugh, this girl was so immature. She couldn't possibly have talked to Scott about it yet, instead running straight to the supposed Jezebel herself.

**If I had known you were in the picture, I never would have let him.**

Ramona replied. It was the truth, and she wanted to go to bed, so hopefully this would get the girl off her back.

_It sounds like this was more so Scott's fault than yours._

The conversation was ending, but with a comment like that, Ramona worried for Scott. Even if Knives was seventeen, and an obvious shut in fangirl, Ramona had a strong feeling Scott was going to get beat up.

**Out of curiosity, why do you ask?**

Well, that could have been worded better. It was practically an enigma.

_Scott came back with the stupidest grin on his face, and he said something about you, before he dropped me off last night. I was curious._

She could see that happening. Kid was so cute, it made her heart melt a little bit.

**Okay awesome. Well, glad this is cleared up.**

Ramona yawned and looked at the clock. It's red letters blinked six am back at her, and she kind of regretted staying up so late to have this pointless conversation.

_Me too. And by the way, don't ever talk to Scott again. You'll regret it._

Ramona sat in shock, staring at the one line message in awe. Did that really happen? She wasn't scared, if she were scared by every threat she received over the internet she'd probably never leave her house again, but she was having a hard time believing what had happened. But by the time she was able to reply, Ramona figured it would just be a waste. So instead, she logged out, and closed the laptop. Ready to sleep, even if it would be only for a few hours. This was why she didn't go online.

Ever.

* * *

So, what do you think? It's terrible huh :) Anyways, let me know, because I might be writing more Scott Pilgrim fanfiction, and we don't want that out here unless it's good, right?

XOXO

Belle


End file.
